Field
The present disclosure generally relates to offset correction for imaging systems, such as cameras including infrared cameras, and in particular to systems and methods for correcting pixel offsets as a function of time.
Description of Related Art
The increasing availability of high-performance, low-cost uncooled infrared imaging devices, such as bolometer focal plane arrays (FPAs), is enabling the design and production of mass-produced, consumer-oriented infrared (IR) cameras capable of quality thermal imaging. Such thermal imaging sensors have long been expensive and difficult to produce, thus limiting the employment of high-performance, long-wave imaging to high-value instruments, such as aerospace, military, or large-scale commercial applications. Mass-produced IR cameras may have different design requirements than complex military or industrial systems. New approaches to correction terms, such as pixel offset, may be desirable for low-cost, mass-produced systems.